


The Hunted

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, also have no clue how to rate, but I just sorta spewed this out this evening orz, have I decided that Miyoko will be a slut in this, have fun reading my random ?, i think YES, lmao what even is in this yet, so I guess look out for the sexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoko's in trouble - big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

"Come on, Delta," Miyoko whispered against the damp brick walls of the alleyway. "You said we had a truce."  
  
"A temporary one, yes," the man mused. He adjusted his arms, entangled as they were against the young vampire's back, pinning the latter's arms. "You had a debt. You had a time limit to repay that debt. That limit was over a week ago. I gave you more time, but you never came to me."  
  
Miyoko grunted. "I've been a bit...busy." Even in his particular circumstances, the vamp couldn't fight a smug smile.  
  
"You've been busy chasing tail." Delta rolled his eyes. "I've seen you around with some tall guy. Sparkly hair."  
  
"It's not sparkly, it's shiny, god," Miyoko laughed out, unable to hide the obvious amusement in his voice. He let out a yelp as pain shot up his arms, Delta having given the limbs a harsh twist.  
  
Miyoko twisted his neck to the side, aquamarine eyes shining with mirth as he laughed. "Aw, don't be so rough. Not until you buy me dinner."  
  
The brunette behind him snorted. "You still disgust me. You also haven't changed. A real pity- I might have wanted to spare you."  
  
His playful smile slipped from his features and Miyoko strained to look at his captor. "Spare me? You don't mean-"  
  
"I've told you before. You had one more chance and you used that up. I have a job to maintain."  
  
Miyoko hissed. "Goddamn, you can't just let one vampire slip? You _have_ to 'eliminate' them all?"  
  
"What the hell sort of reputation would I have if I let you go? Word would get out. Rumors would spread about me going soft. I can't have that, now can I? I do need to support myself."  
  
"You need to invest some of that money into buying a pack of condoms. Get laid, my friend. You're too uptight."  
  
Delta scoffed and kicked Miyoko's skinny jean-clad legs out from under him. The vampire tumbled to the ground, hands scraping against the rough brick as his knees made contact with a sticky puddle of something Miyoko would be content to never find out the origins.  
  
The vampire hunter crouched beside him. "Three days, Miyoko. That's all I'm giving you. Find a way to patch up the shit you find yourself in, or your life is mine."  
  
Miyoko gulped, not trusting himself to speak, anxious that a snarky comment would earn him a kick to the face. He watched with wary eyes as Delta stood, brushed himself off, and left the alley, leaving the young vampire to mull over his situation.  
  
Three days.

**Author's Note:**

> w ow I am so sorry I don't even know myself where this is going. But I guess I might have fun with this?? Idk. I swear I'll work on my other thing soon I've just been having writer's block over smut orz ffffff


End file.
